1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a child's riding device for one or more children, and more particularly to a multi-use swing that is connectable to a frame in a number of different configurations to oscillate through various paths.
2. Prior Art
Simple swings have been used for many years and are particularly enjoyed by children of all ages. More complicated swings having more than the conventional two suspension lines have also been used by adults as, for example, the traditional "porch swing".
Swings which are capable of relatively intricate maneuvers and oscillations are also known in the prior art. For example, Williams U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,456 describes a swing which comprises a horizontal bar suspended at spaced apart ends by an outwardly disposed chain. The bar is swingable both endwise and sideways to produce a combination of upward and sideways twists similar to the movement of a bucking bronco. It is common knowledge that with the urbanization and the resultant decrease in farmland, children have fewer and fewer opportunities for physical exercise, muscular development, and coordination development. Operators of children's playgrounds have also noted the scarcity of available equipment which is at the same time both safe and enjoyable for use by children.
However, no prior art swings have the flexibility and features which allows the user to be creative and develop their own uses. The need exists for a flexible swing for both home use and playground equipment that can be simply and inexpensively constructed which will furnish both younger and older children exercise, exciting play, and opportunities for physical development.